


Lame Christmas movies make a good first date

by gomesswithyou



Series: TEEN WOLF Christmas Stories: Sterek, Scallison and Jydia [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/M, First Date, M/M, different stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomesswithyou/pseuds/gomesswithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st Christmas Story:<br/>Stiles and Derek go with the gang to see a Christmas movie but everyone else cancels so they go alone. Who knew that a lame Christmas movie could make them get into a so romantic mood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lame Christmas movies make a good first date

Sterek

Stiles was getting ready. It was a pack tradition go with his friends (Scott, Allison, Derek, Jackson, and Lydia) watch a cheesy lame Christmas movie and then go have dinner in Derek's loft. At least it was like that for the last 5 years. Since everyone went to college Christmas was one of the few times they could see each other. Well they did saw each other but there were so few times that they had to really use the time that they got. Well at least it was until the 2 couples cancelled Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia weren't going.  
Stiles cursed them. He knew that Scott had convinced them of not going for one reason:  
He Stiles Stilinski was gay, and he had a crush on Derek Hale. It had been like this since they met more than 7 years ago. When they met Stiles thought that he was dangerous but gorgeous his favorite combination. He had told Scott he was gay since they met but he had only told him that he liked Derek only about a 5 months ago, that was the last time they saw. Stiles knew that Scott wanted them to be together because he never had a serious relationship, since Malia only apparented to be his girlfriend for his dad since Stiles asked her to, but when he came out for his dad the lie ended.  
Anyway Stiles knew that Derek was bi, he gave advice to him about guys even thought it breaked Stiles's heart he liked seeing Derek being happy. He texted all of them about if he should go with Derek because he Scott and Allison were best friends, Lydia liked gaving advice to Stiles about guys and since Jackson became a werewolf he and Stiles had became realy good friends. He thought Scott had told all of them and he was right. They texted after a while about him asking if he should go in a date with Derek everyone thought the same:

SCOTT: Dude you're 23. You two are legal. You like him and you're gona see a romantic movie together in Christmas alone. Alone .ALONE. If thats not a date then I don't know what it is.

ALLISON: Stiles you like him right? So what are you waiting for? You're both single like guys and cute. Go get him.

LYDIA: Stiles you are so ridiculous, he obviously likes you but hes afraid you'll tell him no. GO ON THAT DATE.

JACKSON: Stiles if you don't go on that date I'm seriously gonna smack you in the head hard and repeatedly.

 

Even thought the menaces Stiles understood the mesage. He was going in that date with Derek, his friends supported him, what could possibly go wrong? Just when he thought that he smacked himself on the head so hard even Jackson would be proud, his eyes got tears. That WHAT COULD GO WRONG??? You never ask that with this werewolves. Every time he said that everything went wrong. His dad was kidnapped, Aiden died, Danny went away (but he came back). Stiles had learned to be carefull with that sentence. He ended up texting Derek to meet at the cinema he got ready and got up in his Jeep and went to the mall.

When he got to the mall he regreted not bringing a scarf. It was freezing!! Then he saw Derek, even with his cheecks red and without seeing the lower part of his head Stiles found him gorgeous.  
He came to him and they bought tickets, and when Derek saw he was shivering he offered his scarf which Stiles took, when he put it on he took a deep breath. It smelled like Derek which Stiles liked.  
They finally got in the cinema and like evry year the movie was lame and boring but the cinema was full with families and couples.  
At the end of the first hour Stiles was bored to death. He put his hand on the cupholder and then Derek did the same without noticing Stiles's hand was there so their hand touched and they put them apart while blushing. Derek blushed even more whole he whispered to him. "Stiles you.. I .. I mean that I.. Like you. Like really. I have a crush on you and I wanted to come here with you. If you hate me or something I'd underst... Derek had to shut up because his lips had Stiles's. They kissed and the whole world just stopped. They didn't cared who saw or what they said. They kissed and in that moment nothing else mattered. When they finally got apart Derek asked him "You wanna get out of here?  
"I thought you'd never ask"  
They got out of the cinema walking holding hands and when they finally got to the loft they kissed until they heard the others. They smiled with the last fast kiss waiting to tell them the news to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. This was the first part. There'll be threemore: one with Scott/Allison and one with Jackson/Lydia and the fourth one will link all the stories with the dinner. Hope that you liked it. Please tell me how I can get better or what you liked. Thanks.


End file.
